Firsts
by PANDA Qiao
Summary: There's a first for everything. Collection of Tenten drabbles / one-shots with splashes of Nejiten. First no.4: Negotiating sex.
1. Flirting with Sasuke

The idea of doing a collection of drabbles based on first times just hit me when I was revising, so oui...enjoy.

Ideas are welcome!

* * *

**Age here: 18.**

* * *

The first time she flirted with the infamous Sasuke Uchiha, she didn't even realise it.

She had been walking home with a certain white-eyed Hyuuga prodigy (he offered to carry her groceries for her) when it just…happened.

"Oh, hello...Sasuke. What's with the whole getup?"

Sasuke Uchiha, who was wearing a formal suit complete with a bow tie and hankie, just stared at her wearily.

Tenten cocked her head and nodded at him approvingly when Neji tugged at her sleeve, clearly desperate to leave the Uchiha's presence.

"Tenten." Neji said, trying to lead her to the direction of her apartment. ''_Tenten.''_

"It looks good on you." She suddenly giggled.

Sasuke looked at her with an unreadable expression - thankfully, she was used to that. She spent so much time with Neji that she now mastered the art of reading people like open books.

"No need to be embarrassed, Sasuke. You look good."

She flashed him a cheery smile as she walked off, leaving the two clan prodigies to glare at each other.

* * *

''So yeah, then he just _left _me in the middle of training!'' the bun-haired kunoichi grumbled, panting from her angry outburst.

''Oh my_ god.''_ Sakura slapped her forehead in amusement.

''What?''

''Neji was jealous that you _flirted _with Sasuke!''

Tenten widened her brown eyes before brushing loose strands of hair from her face.

''_Flirted?'' _

''Yeah,'' Sakura laughed, nudging Tenten with her shoulder. ''And Neji got jealous.''

* * *

The next time, however, it definitely was planned.

''Oooooh, Sasuke. Nice shirt!'' she smugly smiled as he widened his black eyes for a second and cleared his throat.

''It's new.''

''Suits you _perfectly.''_

His eyes threatened to grow even wider upon the kunoichi's sudden erratic behaviour, but he managed to let out a grunt in response before walking off.

''Was that _really necessary?''_ a pissed-off voice asked from behind her.

Tenten rolled her eyes. ''Chill out, Hyuuga.''

She turned around and looked at him staight in the eye, brown on white.

''No harm a little _flirting _can do, can it?''

If she saw the absolutely livid face Neji pulled after she turned around, she would've flirted with the Uchiha a million more times just to see it again.

* * *

Ideas / requests are welcome, people!


	2. Hit on by Kakashi

**Hiiiiiii guys! I'm a little lost on how to set out this whole drabble collection because I originally wanted a collection on whole sorts of things for Tenten's 'first times' e.g. humourous things like flirting with certain guys and getting hit on and whatnot, but also dark and depressing things like cutting and break-ups.**

**Like, is that too weird to have a drabble collection with super contrasting themes? idkidkidk help i've never done one of these before lol**

**and idk i might start a one shot collection bc this one is specifically dedicated to drabbles**

**And with suggestions and requests, I'll make a list of them and publish them everytime I finish one!：Ｐ**

* * *

_Age here: 18_

* * *

The first time that Kakashi Hatake hit on her happened to coincidentally be the first time she saw Neji with another girl.

_What the actual fuck?_

She clenched her fists as the green-haired beauty queen draped herself over his pale arm, makeup messy and hair mussed.

Irritatingly enough, she still looked fucking gorgeous as she stared at him with her Hyuuga eyes.

_Figures. Hyuuga beauty queen._

But what was even more irratating was the fact that he looked so...so...all right with it despite confessing to Tenten only _hours before._

Tearing her fluttering eyelashes away from the scene, she slowly walked over to the bar and ordered five bottles of vodka.

''Fucking hell...'' she muttered as she pinched her nose.

"That's a bit much, don't you think?"

She turned to face the deep voice and blinked in confusion when she saw no other than Team Seven's former sensei; Kakashi.

"Um, hello."

"Yeah," he shrugged his shoulders upon her expressionless face. "I wasn't too keen on coming to Ino's birthday party, either. But on the plus side, there are plenty of beautiful women for me to ogle at."

Tenten rolled her brown eyes as the bartender handed her five big bottles of sake. Unscrewing a cap, she lifted the whole thing to her lips and drunk half the bottle in go. Kakashi watched as her throat moved accordingly to each gulp.

"What makes you want to talk to me?" she half-heartedly asked as she tried not to look in the direction that made her heart drop only moments earlier. "Is Sakura or Naruto not here?"

"I think they are," he began as he eyed her hardening expression, "I just never realised Gai had such an attractive student."

Before Tenten could even blush, a protective arm wrapped itself tightly around her waist and pulled her backwards.

''Well, I'd now like you to _realise_ that she is not interested.''

Kakashi smiled upon the Hyuuga's entrance and tipped his beer in Neji's direction.

''N-Neji,'' she protested as he took the alcohol from her hand, ''The hell are you doing?''

He stared at her blankly.

''Just...just fuck off back to whoever you were doing.'' she stated icily as she removed herself from his iron grip and draped her arm around the shocked silver-haired man instead.

With a quick peck on Kakashi's cheek, (Neji saw the blood red kiss stain that stayed on Kakashi's face and couldn't help but internally curse '_that should've been on mine_'), she walked off hastily with the older man, their body language suggesting that provocative activities were to follow.

* * *

Neji learned the hard way that comforting your cousin over the death of her dog was not such a good idea.

* * *

**Hehe! **


	3. Kissing Neji

**_Dedicated to : NarutoShippings_**

* * *

_Age here: 20_

* * *

The first time he kissed her; well, more like slammed her up against a wall and made it clear she was his was during a cool summer evening of Suna's Tanabata Festival when they were both twenty.

In her defense, she hadn't done anything wrong to deserve Neji claiming her lips so ferociously in the back alley of a nearby street (not that she minded one bit); but in Neji's defense, she had done _everything _wrong; starting from when she first spoke to Gaara...

* * *

''Hi, Gaara!'' the bun-haired brunette squealed as she hugged the Sunagakure shinobi with such force that he nearly topped over, ''Thank you so much for inviting us to this festival!''

''You're welcome.'' Gaara replied as she regained his footing.

''I had to beg, persuade, and practically _cry_ to get Mr. Grumpy-Pants to come!'' she sniggered as she pointed to a scowling Hyuuga behind her.

Gaara looked behind the smiling kunoichi. ''Hello Neji-san, Lee-san.''

''Come on, come on! You need to show me the venue!'' she cried as she grabbed the surprised boy's hand and dragged him away.

''Neji?'' the green-clad boy nervously spoke as he saw the veins in Neji's temples popping, ''Are you okay?''

* * *

He waited exactly twelve minutes and forty eight seconds before she finally arrived to the festival. He almost didn't spot her through the hoards of bright yukatas and fireworks.

''Neji!" she cried as she happily bound towards him. Her hair was down and curled with a simple white blossom adorning the waves. She wore a tight-fitting pink yukata that accentuated her figure and she sported dark-rimmed eyes with red wine lips.

''Tenten.'' He managed to say without sounding like he was taken aback by her dazzling appearence.

''I'm going to be with Gaara all night - I promised him I would try all the activities with him! You still have Lee, okay?''

He didn't even get the chance to respond before she ran away, hair flying in the wind.

''Neji?'' Lee asked once again, ''Are you okay?

* * *

He managed to get through all the agonizingly cheerful activities with a hyperactive Lee by his side without seeing a certain brunette girl with her 'date' - that is, until he walked past the candyfloss machine.

She was stood a little too close to the young shinobi as she ate her candyfloss, eyes glinting with laughter as they whispered to each other in hushed breaths. The amount of people that walked past them admiring looks on their faces did nothing to stop the hellish storm rising between his ribs.

Impulsively, he strode over and yanked her wrist.

''Ow!'' she mumbled, dropping her candyfloss. ''Sorry about this Gaara,'' she turned to Neji. ''What?''

Without so much as an apology to the less-than-confused sand shinobi (he had an inkling all along), the Hyuuga pulled a protesting Tenten away from the crowds of people.

''My, my!'' an old lady commented as she watched the two young figures disappear into the shadows, ''Ah, young lovers...''

* * *

Neji had led her to a random alleyway outside the festival grounds.

''What the f-'' she began, but Neji's lips crashing onto hers made her swallow the swears that were seeping through.

She jolted at first, but relaxed into the kiss after the years of sexual repression for her white-eyed teammate caught up with her. He smiled slightly at the saccharine taste of her lips and, like the sweetness of her mouth was the drugs to an addict, made sure to kiss away all traces of the sugary snack.

''Uh...um...'' she panted as he let go the her hands that he was pinning above her head, ''So...uh...''

''I want some candyfloss.'' He stated as he started to walk back towards the festival. ''You coming?''

* * *

''Wow, Lee...I never knew you were so good at goldfish scooping!'' a red-haired boy exclaimed as he grasped nineteen bags of the golden creatures in his hands. ''You make me want to be youthful!''

''Stop it, Gaara-san!'' the other boy weeped as he held the net in his hand, poised over the small tub of water, ''You're making me blush!''

* * *

**_Fin._**


	4. Negotiating Sex

**a/n : Ew so i've totally been working on a angsty multi-chapter nejiten fic but ive totes not been consistent with writing it lmao**

* * *

\- Chapter 4 -

**_Negotiating sex_**

**_x_**

''Come round to mine after training.''

He huffed into the kunai he was pressing against his lips and narrowed his eyes at the target.

''No,'' he said with an effortless flick of his wrist. With a small 'thud', the kunai embedded itself right in the centre of the wooden board.

''And _why _is that?'' she growled as she held her water bottle in one hand, the other on her hip.

''That's not a good idea,'' he reaffirmed (ignoring Tenten's death glare), ''the walls in your apartment are too thin and,_ uh..._your neighbours complained last time.''

She blinked, shrugged her shoulders and turned abruptly to walk away in the other direction.

''Fine then.''

Upon realising Tenten was leaving the training grounds, Neji sighed and caught up with her in a few long strides.

''Tenten, come over to the compounds.''

''No.''

He walked a little faster to overtake her and swirled round to block her way.

''Yes.'' he replied.

She stopped and squinted at him through dark lashes.

''_No.''_

''Tenten,'' he said in annoyance, ''why not?''

She raised a brow.

''Your family is weird.'' She paused. ''Bar Hinata, she's pretty cool.''

He didn't give himself time to feel insulted as he tried to recollect memories of Tenten visiting the compounds the week prior.

Ah, yes - he distinctively remembered the little Hyuuga boys pulling Tenten's hair with exclamations of_ ''Your hair is pwetty!''_

''But my little cousins really liked you, and-''

She put a finger to his lips. ''Save it, Neji. I don't want to hear any more.''

''But they really liked-''

''Neji! They put _poison _into my coffee!''

He blinked once - twice - thrice, and widened his eyes momentarily. The image of Tenten spluttering her drink out at the dinner table (much to the horror of Hiashi) suddenly replayed in his mind.

''Oh.''

''So,'' she restated, ''my place or not? I have other things to do than wait around for your answer, you know.''

Neji paused to think and frowned -

He really couldn't go another week without sex with Tenten.

With a begrudged look on his face, he scowled and turned to walk away in the direction of Tenten's aparment.

''Fine.''

* * *

_**a/n : lol**_


End file.
